Practicing Dueling
by misguidedpatronus
Summary: Ron is having trouble with his spells. He's also having trouble keeping his thoughts about Hermione to a minimum, until Hermione offers to help him after DA class.


Another dueling class during DA. I love DA, but bloody hell, is it hard to keep up. Spells haven't always been my thing, but I try because I know Fred and George will bother me until their death days. And even then, I'm pretty sure they'll find a way to haunt my dreams. We were practicing stupefy charms and I was horrible. I was practicing with Ginny and while she kept causing me to be blasted off my feet, the most I'd done to her is make her stumble backwards. I was starting to get frustrated. And it didn't help that I kept looking around and seeing everyone sending their opponents crashing into walls, when I couldn't even move my little sister an inch.

Finally, Harry announced class was over. Everyone started filing out when I noticed Hermione was waiting by one of the portraits and staring at me. She looked like she wanted to talk, so I walked up to her. "No homework Hermione?" I said. "I've got plenty actually, I just noticed you were struggling with your stupefy charm, Do you want help?" she asked. Normally, I'd say no, because I hate giving Hermione the pleasure of teaching me something I can't do, but there was a bloody war coming, might as well learn ONE charm to keep me alive. "Alright Hermione, but please don't brag all night that you taught me something, I'm having enough trouble" I said defensively. "Ronald, I just want to help." she spat back. "Fine. Do you want to try dueling, I'm sure another bruise on my body won't hurt." She nodded and stepped back 3 feet. She turned around and faced the wall and did the same. I was facing a mirror and could see her back. Her hair was cascading down her back and I noticed it was a lot less frizzy than it used to be. She was taller too.. And slimmer. Stop Ron. She's your best friend. You told yourself you wouldn't think about her that way since the Yule Ball a year ago. Ugh, but now she was pretty even without that blue dress on...and hair pinned up... And dancing with... Krum... I couldn't stand him. Hermione deserves better. Someone who knew her, someone who understood all her quirks.

Suddenly I realized she had turned around and I was staring at her through the mirror. I blushed and quickly turned around to face her. She made a face at me. I laughed quietly and got my wand ready. "Ready Ron? On the count of three, cast your spell...One... Two...Thr-" I dropped my wand. How in the hell was I going to jinx Hermione. I couldn't. "Ron are you okay?" she said, looking concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't fancy jinxing you to be honest" I said quietly. "Well that's stupid Ron. I can take it. I'm not a baby." she said defensively. Ugh why did she have to be so amazing and hot. I couldn't deal with this. I swear to god, if she blinked one more time I would kiss her. But no, it's Hermione. I can't do that. She'd push me away. She deserves someone better thank Krum, and she definitely deserves someone better than me. Maybe Harry, or Fred, or George would be better. Hell, Neville would be better than me. I don't deserve her. She's too smart and beautiful and kind.

While thinking all of this, I realized Hermione staring at me from across the hall. She was smiling. I think she realized I was thinking about something, because she walked up to me, sat down on the floor and motioned for me to sit beside her. I sat down and my hand touched her hand by accident. I moved it quickly, scared she'd think I was trying to make a move. She looked at me in the eyes and said "I don't mind, you know? You can hold my hand..." Without letting me react, she grabbed my hand. We sat there in silence and stared at all the portraits on the wall. There were pictures of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and even Salazar Slytherin. In the corner of the room, there was a picture that we took of the DA on the first day. It was hung in a frame and Hermione, Harry and myself were in the middle. It was funny how long we'd been friends, and how much Hermione used to bother me. We've grown up. I looked at Hermione and realized she was already staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something when she cut me off. "Ron look, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but lately I feel like..." I stopped her. "No Hermione, do me a favor, don't tell me about the new guy you like, or something that will make you look at you even more differently, I can't do this anymore." I stood up and walked up to the mirrors and put my head on the glass and closed my eyes. I was standing there for about 30 seconds when I realized Hermione was behind me. She put her hand on my back and said "Ronald Weasley, you're an absolute idiot and you just ruined the moment where I was going to tell you that I have feelings for you." I spun around and looked at her, and by accident hit my forehead against hers. We both grabbed our foreheads and laughed. I knew this was the moment. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers. She relaxed right away and kissed me back. Bloody hell, was I really kissing Hermione Granger, my best friend, top of the class, brightest witch I've ever met, the girl with frizzy hair and buckteeth, the girl who corrected my homework, the girl who started a Save the Elf organization...Hermione Granger. We broke away. And she looked at me. "Now Ron, will you please duel again, so that you could actually learn this spell so that you don't die before we get to kiss again." "You're the boss Hermione."


End file.
